


Water World

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel are stuck on a water world.





	Water World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contents graphic m/m hot sex and graphic violence. Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it. Language.  


* * *

Thanks: I wish to thank my beta reader Sue for her great job. 

Colonel O'Neill glanced over Daniel's shoulder at the computer screen showing the first images of P2X-3458 transmitted by the MALP: one could see a sunny blue sky and an immense golden sandy beach which extended as far as the eye could see and farther off, the turquoise blue colored sea. The control room staff made the camera revolve around to the opposite side and everyone was able to see a long island covered with a deep forest.

The Colonel rubbed his hands, delighted, 

"Good! This place seems very interesting, I love exploring beautiful exotic islands... when do we leave General?"

General Hammond amused smiled, "Within the next hour. Colonel, remember that you are not in on vacation yet ..."

O' Neill grinned, 

"I know Sir. Exploring no bronzing." He looked over at Daniel who was chatting with Carter eying the young man hungrily. [Mmmmm...Daniel sprawled on the beach, naked, his muscular body glistening with suntan oil, his legs wide open ready to be fucked, playing gently with his cock laving his navel... Mmmmm again.] He came back down to Earth feeling his penis twitch and harden with need and want in his boxers. Then feeling embarrassed he blushed lightly and said. 

"In one week Sir, in one week my team and I will be on leave, I know."

* * *

Later

The four members of SG-1 stepped through the event horizon onto P2X- 3458 and... found themselves under water. Weighed down by their heavy equipment they sank like stones straight to the bottom. O'Neill was the first one to get rid of his backpack, and of his P-90 to be able to surface. Teal'c appeared near him after some seconds then it was Carter and Daniel's turn. They swam up to the almost full-immersed Stargate then hung on to it so-so.

O'Neill turned to Carter and groaned, "For crying out loud major what the hell happened? Where's the beach? And where's the island? "

Carter reflected a moment then said, 

"I believe they were gobbled up by the tide, sir: a very high tide. I'm sorry, Colonel, I should have thought about the tide."

Daniel nodded and added, 

"That's true Sam, but neither you nor anyone else could have imagined that the tide would go up so high, and would gobble up everything we saw, the beach and the island."

Teal' c swam to join O' Neill and said to him, 

"O' Neill, I am going to swim down until I can reach the DHD. Then I will dial Earth. We have to go back to the SGC."

The SG-1 leader nodded, 

"Sure! All right Teal' c. Carter be ready to send the GDO code home."

Carter nodded in her turn,

"Yes Sir."

The event horizon appeared two minutes later and Carter transmitted the SG-1 code. Teal'c reappeared some moments later on the surface and swam in the direction of the Stargate. Carter went across the surface of blue light, which waved the first one, and then it was the Jaffa's turn. Daniel got ready to follow his teammate when suddenly an enormous purple tentacle came out from the water and coiled around his waist. The archaeologist hiccupped in terror and trembled from his head to his feet when he saw the head of a huge, octopus as from "20 000 Leagues Under The Sea" appear near him.

O'Neill breathed, 

"Oh my God!" then he took his commando knife and fervently attacked the tentacle, which was resistant to his blows.

The Colonel was suddenly pulled under the surface by the sea monster, which tried to drown him. O'Neill fought for the surface, managed to reach it and took a long breath. The creature coiled around Jack's legs, hurting them with its hooks and pulled the human towards it. O'Neill desperately struggled, but he lost his breath. Several hooks penetrated his BDUs, tearing them. They also tore his torso. He let out a cry of pain and swallowed some water. O'Neill felt that his rib cage was going to explode. Through blurry vision he suddenly saw Daniel swimming towards the huge octopus. 

Tightening his hold on his knife, Daniel slalomed among the tentacles managing to plunge the blade into the monster's single yellow eye. A stream of green blood came out. The creature lethally wounded loosened its grip on O'Neill and they swam quickly to the surface. Once there Daniel saw Jack emerging and rushed towards him. Relieved that the older man was still alive, he crushed his lips on O'Neill's asked his mate, 

"Jack! Are you all right?"

O'Neill nodded, 

"Yes, I'm all right Danny, thanks to you. You saved my life killing that monster."

The event horizon had disappeared so Daniel said, 

"I'm going to dial home Jack."

Daniel dived towards the DHD he then realized that the huge octopus was laying on it. The device was out of reach and probably crushed under the monster's weight. Daniel surfaced again, near Jack two minutes later and told him the bad news: the DHD was dead, thus they were stuck on that water world until a rescue team arrived, and that probably wouldn't be for a very long time, and they were going to have to stay in the water until the ebb tide. He then added, 

"But I'm sure that once they realise we're stranded here the SGC will send us a lifeboat filled with blankets, water and food and..." he suddenly kept silent perceiving a black silhouette on the horizon. 

"Jack! Look other there! What is it?"

The Colonel looked in the same direction as the younger man and saw the same thing as him. Smirking he proposed, 

"Maybe it's another sea monster, a big shark or another thing with fins and big sharp teeth."

Daniel glared at his partner swimming near him, 

"It's really very kind of you to reassure me Jack."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Less three hours later, the two men who were beginning to be numbed by the cold and by the fatigue, realized that the black silhouette they were seeing was in fact a boat containing men. And it was coming towards them. At the thought of being rescued, to be dry and to be able to rest, O'Neill and Daniel smiled happily. Then the smiles disappeared from their faces, replaced by an expression of anxiety when they realized that the men were armed with long lances.

A man on the boat threw a net into the water so that the two members of SG-1 could grab on to it. O' Neill and Daniel caught the net and soon they were pulled towards the long dugout. They were then hoisted on board and collapsed on the bottom, their bodies heavy with exhaustion. Through half closed eyelids the Colonel saw one of the natives, a tall and strong man, with black skin, pointing at him and saying something in his language. Almost immediately, Jack was raised and jettisoned. Horrified, Daniel got up with difficulty to go and help his lover but one of the men hit him on the head with his lance. Knocked out the young man collapsed again in the bottom of the dugout and didn't see the boat sailing away from Jack

O'Neill let out a cry as he felt a wave of despair sweep over him seeing, totally powerless, the boat speeding away from him, taking Daniel, and condemning him to drowning. He didn't give up and tried to pursue the dugout but the cold numbed him more and more and his strength decreased rapidly. He stopped to do the crawl and then cried out 

"Dannyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Then he started to sob himself physically and emotionally raw.

* * *

The boat and his occupants were already far away when night began to fall. O' Neill couldn't feel his body anymore, being totally frozen and he was getting weaker and had difficulty staying on the surface. Soon he knew it; he would drown. But he laughed. Better to die than to live without his beloved Danny. 

Half an hour later O' Neill gave up trying to remain on the surface of the ocean; he closed eyes and... was hit by something. He caught it instinctively, his sense of auto protection still active then managed by some miracle to pull himself up out of the water. Through his half-closed eyelids, he realized that he was sprawled on a dead tree trunk. He thought, [I won't die now, but later...] and then he blacked out.

* * *

Much later

O'Neill moaned with pain as he slowly opened his eyes; his dried salty tears sticking his eyelids together. He managed to open his mouth to moisten his lips, dried out and covered with cracks due to the sun, with the tip of his puffy tongue. The sun had burned his skin too, covering it with blisters. When he managed to completely open his eyes the sun dazzled him and he immediately closed them, moaning. When he wanted to move his painful muscles rebelled and a shout escaped his lips, which split and started to bleed. He stopped moving and looked around him: everything was blue, up to the horizon, the ocean as blue as the sky.

* * *

The Colonel dozed off for hours, then fell into a kind of semi-coma for 24 hours and was awakened by the cries of birds. He opened his eyes half way and behind the veil of his blurred vision distinguished a white sandy beach and some palm trees. He knew he was on an island. He had run aground there, brought in by the current. He wasn't safe yet, because if he didn't find some fresh water soon, he would die from dehydration. He tried to stand up, and after several attempts and atrocious pain, he succeeded in getting up. He climbed off the dead trunk and, staggering, went to the palm trees and their cool shadows. As soon as he was shielded from the sun, he collapsed and fell asleep again, completely exhausted.

* * *

The next morning

When the Colonel woke up, the sun was already high in the azure sky. Feeling a little better but still thirsty and starved, he went deeper into the island hoping to find a stream or, even better, a river. There he'd be able to drink and there'd be trees with some fruit. 

O'Neill walked for more than an hour through the thick jungle, grazing his feet, legs and hands without discovering anything. He was going to turn back to return to the beach, when he heard a noise, which he couldn't identify: a sort of whistling. Suddenly a heavy net came down on him and he fell to his knees under its weight. Through the net Jack saw several muscular men, their bodies covered with red, white and black paint, with multicolored feathers in their hair. They approached him. They were armed with spears tipped with flint, which they held in front of them, and a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. For protection, they carried round shields decorated with pictures of animals. 

"I mean you no harm," O'Neill said. 

One of the warriors pricked his the shoulder with the point of his spear. Jack cried out and raised his hands. 

"Don't hurt me. I am not your enemy. I am harmless. "

Two natives lifted the net to free their prisoner, who immediately fled. O'Neill ran as fast as he could, with the natives on his heels, and half an hour later finally reached "his beach". There, the warriors parted to surround him. Jack soon found himself in the center of a circle of spears. Three men left the group for a few moments then returned, holding a length of liana at the end of which was a smooth knot. The circle of spears backed off a few steps and the three natives approached the sorcerer, swinging their lassoes near them. They suddenly threw them and the running knots surrounded O'Neill's neck, capturing him as if he was a horse. The three men pulled violently at their lianas, choking the SG-1 CO. Then they made Jack run along the beach for almost an hour, until he collapsed, out of breath and energy. To finish one of the warriors hit him on the temple with the end of his spear and he immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

Later

O'Neill regained consciousness and noticed several things: 1. Several persons around him, men, women and children, all naked, covered with red, white and black paint and feathers in their hair, touched his naked body then looked at their hands. Some were frightened; others curious, still others were fascinated. 2. He thought that it was doubtless the first time they'd seen a white man and they probably believed that he was painted in white. 3. It was again dark, thus he had remained unconscious for many hours. 4. His wrists were bound and he was suspended from a high branch, some centimeters off the ground. 5. The muscles of his arms made him suffer horribly. 6. He was right by a primitive village composed of huts made with interlacing branches and palms and with roofs made with big and wide leaves. It was situated near a very high cliff dominating the sea and Jack understood why: during the tide the water had to rise up. He perceived far off another rocky island and wondered if it was peopled too. He wondered then if Daniel was somewhere on the island where he was or on the one that he could see on the horizon, or still one another one he couldn't see. He wondered then if Daniel hadn't been killed by the natives who are rescued him then not eaten ...

Suddenly the spear of a warrior severed the lianas, which bound his wrists and suspended him from the tree and O'Neill fell heavily to the ground. He wanted to stand up but was incapable of doing so because he was so exhausted and his whole body was sore. Two warriors lifted him up and carried him to a hut. They laid him down on a mattress of dried grass then went away. 

An old man joined O'Neill a bit later, holding two halves of a coconut. The first one was filled with water, the second with grease. He first wet the human's dried out and cut lips before making him drink. The younger man drank in sips and grimaced as he swallowed each time because his throat was so dry with thirst. When Jack had swallowed all of the water, the old man plunged his fingers into the grease and applied it over the prisoner's sunburned face, then added a layer of it to his damaged lips. He then applied, bit by bit, all the contents of the bowl over O'Neill's body. Jack moaned with pleasure, because even though the grease smelled bad, it soothed the pain of the burns, which overwhelmed him more than all the other aches and pains. 

"Thank you," O'Neill said. 

Another native entered the hut. He was tall, powerfully built and had a crown of red and white feathers on his head. He held a long stick ending with several sculpted human heads. Jack guessed that he was the Chief, but he ignored the fact that all these persons formed a tribe. He watched as the Chief moved towards him, and then knelt down near him. O'Neill then felt the native examine his teeth and prod the painful muscles in his arms. Jack quivered. The Chief examined him like an animal at a fair. Did he intend to sell him to somebody? Was he going to become a slave? Frightened, he thought that as soon as he felt better he would run away, but to go where? He couldn't hide for long on the island. 

The Colonel noticed the old man approaching him with another coconut half filled with spices, which burned slowly and gave off a bitter smoke. He slowly felt a sweet torpor invading him; his body became heavy and his vision blurred. He understood that this smoke was anaesthetizing. He fought for a moment against the urge to sleep, which overwhelmed him, dreading of what would happen to him after he had fell asleep... but he couldn't resist much longer. He finally closed his eyes.

* * *

Hours later

When O'Neill woke up, he was surprised to discover that he was sitting in a natural bath filled with cool and crystal clear water, situated at the edge of a river. Two women were standing near him, and rubbed his rested and restored body using natural sponges. He noticed that he had slept for a long time because his sunburn and his various wounds had disappeared. The younger of the two women suddenly stopped cleaning him to pick up a razor made of flint. She scraped it over his bearded cheeks. Jack immediately ceased moving. The other woman, the older one, began combing his hair with a rudimentary comb made out of sculpted bone. 

Once O'Neill was cleaned, combed and shaved (all his hairs were cut), the two natives took him by the hands and brought him to the biggest of the huts, the one that belonged to the Chief, and he remembered the muscular man. The Chief turned Jack around several times, observing him closely, and looking satisfied; he then stopped to look again at the Colonel's teeth and to feel his arm muscles. He then beckoned to two warriors who were standing near the door and they rushed to O'Neill and seized him. They immobilized him while the Chief bound Jack's hands behind his back with a length of liana. He then encircled the human's neck with a noose and pulled his prisoner to him, roughly. O'Neill let out a choked shout of pain and followed the Chief outside the hut.

Once O'Neill was outside, the young woman who had washed him and shaved him underlined the outlines of his muscles with black paint. When she had finished, she plunged her clean hand into another coconut half filled with red paint and began painting his penis and his testicles. Under the contact of the fingers and palm of the female native, Jack felt his penis stirring and he was immediately violently ashamed and embarrassed. To control himself, he concentrated on what the Chief had in mind for him instead of thinking of the delicious sensations, which the agile hands of the young woman produced in him. The Chief had looked at his teeth twice, felt the muscles of his arms twice, he had been looked after, washed, combed, shaved, his muscles and his penis highlighted with paint... If he'd been a bull, he'd have guessed they intended for him to participate in an agricultural show with the aim of being admired and then sold ... He doubted that the natives knew the terms 'to sell' and 'to buy', and thought they dealt more in barter. The Chief was going to exchange him for something valuable and he would doubtless become the slave of his future owner.

O'Neill cried out in pain again when the Chief pulled him close to him again and made him follow him into the jungle, which extended behind the village. Two warriors accompanied them. After a half-day of walking on a narrow path, the four men reached the other side of the island, right by another village built at the edge of a cliff dominating the sea far below. Jack knew then that he was indeed on a small island and that on this one lived at least two tribes living. He noted that the huts were identical to those of the other village but they were surrounded with big pebbles. Jack noticed that the people around him were naked too, and painted in green and blue, but they didn't seem as interested in him as the people in the other village and he wondered why that was. The Chief stopped in front of the biggest of the huts, that of the Chief of this village and shouted: 

"Hoivaa omia namo kupa!"

Suddenly a tall and brawny man with a crown of blue and green feathers on his head came out of the hut some seconds later, leaning on a long stick decorated with sculpted heads of birds. 

"Gomia nataa merak sallaa. Baadi oru nibaat!" The Chief with the crown of red and white feathers on his head said, touching Ethan's shoulder. 

"Nedoppi iman kara Epoku." He offered the end of the liana, which the other Chief took, and added: "Faailed nibaat!"

The other Chief nodded. He then turned around and called: 

"Epoku! Kanaa te manao!"

A beautiful young woman came out of the hut and glanced at O'Neill, stunned then fascinated by the gray haired white man. She looked at the Chief of the other village, her eyes shining with pleasure and desire. When he held out his hand, she took it and came near him. The Chief with the crown of blue and green feathers on his head smiled happily then pulled Jack up to the closest palm tree and tied him to the trunk. He gestured for him to sit down on the sand and the colonel obeyed reluctantly. 

"I am a bloody wedding present!" O'Neill groaned aloud, watching the couple kissing, upset to be lowered to the rank of object. "I am a man! A man! Not an object! " 

The native raised his hand and slapped Jack hard in his face. Then authoritarian he said, 

"Valaa!"

[It surely means, "Shut up!"] Jack thought glaring at the man, then he shut his mouth as the Chief had ordered him. 

The Chief went away. 

"Bastard!" O'Neill breathed.

O'Neill remained alone to brood on his fate of being an object and future slave, and to think of his friends and mostly to Danny all of whom he loved and who considered him dead. They left him alone for almost the entire afternoon while the wedding party was in full swing in the center of the village. It was sunset when the Chief brought Jack a coconut half filled with pieces of stewed fish and he hurriedly ate them. The Colonel had eaten nothing for days. He stretched out his empty bowl to the native then brought his fingers to his mouth to make sign that he was still hungry. The native returned shortly after with a bowl of water, which O'Neill drank very fast, he was so thirsty. He would have no more food tonight. The Chief then left his slave alone. His stomach groaning with lack of food, his thirst unquenched, and tired by his long walk in the jungle, O'Neill rolled himself into a ball at the foot of the palm tree and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning

The Colonel was awakened by a kick in his ribs and moaned with pain. He saw the Chief of the tribe standing near him. The man had his left hand covered with black paint. Using his other hand, he untied O'Neill and made gestures so that he placed himself on all fours in front of him. Jack complied reluctantly and jumped when the native left the imprint of his hand on his shoulder then on his buttocks, marking him as an animal, as his. 

"Nibaat moe." The chief declared.

O'Neill nodded to the Chief and said testily: 

"Yes, I belong to you, I know, I know."

The Chief suddenly raised Jack's head with the noose, almost choking him then he pulled the gray haired white man behind him to the center of the village and called: 

"Eloo! Eloo!"

Those who were in their huts joined those who were already there and they all assembled around their Chief and around the foreigner. The native showed them the black imprints of his hands on O'Neill's pale skin, telling them that he was his property. He then turned towards the Colonel and with his finger indicated the ground. Jack understood that he wanted him to kneel and did it, his face unmoving, his jaw clenched, dreaming of escaping this island. The crowd was impressed and the Chief very proud to have a slave. Suddenly he put his foot on O'Neill's back, pinning him on the sandy ground then pulled at the noose. The SG-1 leader began to choke and struggled. The Chief didn't loosen the pressure, neither that of his foot on the officer's back nor that of the liana which choked him. O'Neill guessed that the man was doing this to impress to his people, which was working, and to show him, too, that he had the power of life and to death over him; that he was completely his.

"Etto has ferasa aa me teo numad!" the Chief said before removing his foot from his slave's back and undoing the noose. 

O'Neill began sucking in air like a man saved from drowning, and then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Much later, at night

The rain, the wind and the thunderstorm awakened O'Neill in the middle of the night. Dripping wet and shaken by shudders, he squeezed up at first against the rough trunk of the palm tree before realizing that he was standing under a tree while flashes of lighting streaked the sky. Jack removed the noose from around his neck and got up. He glanced around him and saw nobody. The storm raged and all the natives were in their huts shaken by the storm. He didn't see a single native - the guards included - and the flashes of lightning allowed him to distinguish several dugouts moored on the beach, hundred of meters on his left. His heart was thumping in his chest. It was the perfect opportunity for escape! He decided to attempt to find the other island. Perhaps the people there would treat him like a man, and not like an animal. And perhaps he would find Daniel there too. It was risky because the other natives could make a slave of him too, or worst kill him. But he had to take the chance. He couldn't stay here and be a slave for the rest of his life because he sincerely doubted that one day Carter and Teal'c would come back to the planet to find Daniel and himself and take them home. 

O'Neill ran until he reached the first of the boats, verified that there were paddles inside and pushed it in the direction of the wild ocean. As soon as it was on the water, he jumped inside and began paddling at top speed, using all his energy to fight against the huge waves, which were crashing on the beach.

Having cleared several series of high waves then paddling some hundreds of meters, O'Neill stopped, faced with a real wall of gray water and coral reefs. A wave crashed over him, pinning him inside the dugout, filling it with cold water; another one turned the boat over and Jack found himself thrown into the cold, shallow water of the reefs which tore the skin on his shoulders, back and arms, and his legs too. His roar of pain got lost among the deafening noise of the thunderstorm, the wind which had strengthened and the waves which crashed on the beach and which pushed him there, violently. Once on the sand he lost consciousness.

* * *

O'Neill opened his eyes and was immediately assailed by waves of pain, which made him cry out. The Chief appeared in his field of vision, holding a broken paddle, looking furious. 

"Baal hey olmaa nibgat!" he growled, throwing the object to his feet. "Dass tipu upma!"

Two warriors raised the Colonel unceremoniously and tied him to a palm tree, his chest against the bark. The Chief encircled Jack's neck with a noose then wound the rest of the liana around the trunk, very tight, almost choking the other man. He then took the stick which one of the warriors held out to him and started to hit his 'wedding present' on the shoulders and back, which were already hurt. O'Neill cried out ceaselessly until he was overcome with dizziness and again lost consciousness.

* * *

Much later

It was almost dark when O'Neill woke and every square centimeter of his body made him suffer, adding to the fact that he was very hungry and thirsty, and that he couldn't move, not only because all his muscles were stiff, but also because he was still tied to the trunk of the palm tree. He was so weak that his legs trembled. If they gave way under his weight, the noose encircling his neck would strangle him bit by bit and he would die slowly. He thought about committing suicide and found reasons to do it: 

[I don't want to be a slave and have to work and suffer till the end of my days as a convict! Never! I shall never again see my friends or my lover and I shall never leave this bloody island! No, ever.] ... 

Desperate, O'Neill stopped fighting to remain standing. His legs gave way under his weight and he collapsed. The noose cut into the skin of his neck. He began to choke. The pressure increased on his neck, compressing the carotids and a red mist appeared before his eyes. His survival instinct forced him to open his mouth to gulp for air. He felt himself sliding into an abyss; feeling strangely good and he said to himself that it was not as unpleasant as he'd thought to die by hanging. 

O'Neill blacked out as a guard cut the noose which strangled him, then the liana which tied his wrists. He collapsed on the wet and cold sand and was shaken by spasms. The native slapped his face to make him wake up, in vain, but he heard him to breathe weakly. He was still alive.

* * *

O'Neill reopened his eyes and raised himself on his elbows. The nausea rose within him and he vomited almost immediately. He collapsed onto his back and stayed limp, seeing stars everywhere. He moaned with despair then, because he had not died. Jack raised himself with difficulty back onto his elbows, lifeless and weak. His neck had doubled in size and his breathing was heavy and labored. He noticed that he was in a hut, lying on a bed of dry grass. He noticed then that his body was covered with soothing grease and that his pain was easing. 

The Chief suddenly entered the room, holding a length of liana at the end of which was a noose. He approached the Colonel and let the noose hang near him. O'Neill understood what he wanted: his slave's submission. Because he couldn't avoid being a slave, Jack resigned himself to it. He placed himself on all fours like an animal and waited. The native, satisfied by his slave's obedience, encircled his neck with the noose and gestured for him to follow him, which O'Neill immediately did. Once outside, the Chief ordered Jack to put himself on his elbows and knees and dipped his hand into a half a coconut, which contained some black paint. O'Neill placed himself on all fours again and the Chief again put two imprints of his hand on his body, one on his right shoulder, one on the left buttock cheek. 

"Nibaat moe!"

O'Neill nodded. 

"Yes, I belong to you."

It was then that he saw the man he was in love with and thought he'd never see again: Daniel Jackson. He was naked and his white skin was painted in blue and green except on his face (like the other men of the tribe and women too.) He stared at him in total, complete, absolute surprise then breathed. 

"Oh my God!"

Daniel stared at his lover whom he'd thought he'd never see again, he too, more than astonished. Then grinning oh so happily, he moved towards the Chief and Jack holding half a coconut filled with cooked fish. O'Neill wanted to stand up to greet Danny but the Chief grumbled and pressed on his back with his foot, pinning him to the sand. 

"Meoro opodu niman?" he said to the warrior who stretched out the "plate" he was holding.

"Ela e my e tano." The native nodded. 

"Karoa. Oopokoo o te nema."

He tied O'Neill to the trunk of the palm tree, which was near his hut and went away. Jack sat down on his layer of dried palms, and raised his eyes towards Daniel, beaming. 

"Danny! It's you! I can't believe it! You're alive! And here! Were where you? I've been a prisoner here for days and it's the first time I see you."

Daniel offered a coconut half filled with cooked fish to his lover who took it and said, 

"I was in the forest for half a week, hunting with the other warriors." He stroked Jack's cheek and grinning happily continued, 

"I'm so happy and relieved to see you here, alive. I thought you were dead drowned Jack. What happened to you?"

O'Neill told his story to Daniel then added, 

"It's a true miracle that I am still alive ... Danny, you're not a slave are you?"

"No, Juju the Chief of the tribe emancipated me because I had saved his daughter's life shortly after I was brought here. It's a long story. Now I'm a warrior." He trailed a finger along the scars on his shoulders, chest and then belly. They were in relief and formed geometrical patterns. "And I have warrior's ritual scars to prove it."

O'Neill grimaced, 

"Ouch! They did that to you?"

Daniel nodded, 

"Yes. It's a part of the ceremony to become a warrior. I'll tell you my story later, okay?" 

"Okay. Danny I'd like to know something: why the guys in the dugout didn't keep me on board? Do you know why?"

The young man trembled at that memory: 

"Yes I know why. After I regained consciousness I noticed you weren't with me in the dugout. I knew then they had abandoned you in the middle of the ocean. I didn't care why at that time. I was so overwhelmed by grief and despair. I thought that you were soon going to die. Only later, when I knew the Itami language I asked one of the men in the dugout why he and his friends had abandoned you in the middle of the ocean. He said to me that you were old. An old man doesn't make a good slave."

O'Neill nodded, 

"Yes, but know the Chief of that bloody tribe is now quite happy to have the old man I am as his slave."

Daniel nodded in his turn, 

"You are a marriage present Jack, he couldn't refuse to take you without offending the other Chief."

"Hmm! Another thing Danny... You learn that people language in what... two days?

"Yes, it's a simple language you know."

"Hum! So, now you can speak 24 languages, whoa! O'Neill began to eat his pieces of cooked fish. "Can you free me Danny?"

Danny sighed. 

"You're Juju's slave. He let me bring you some food and talk to you, but he won't want to let me do it again. You belong to him, and only he has the right to be close to you, to talk to you. But... I will come to see you as often as possible at night Jack, I promise. I still love you so very much. You're everything to me."

O'Neill smiled. 

"Likewise. 

"See you tonight."

* * *

Days, weeks, months passed by slowly. Every morning O'Neill waited for his master to come untie him from the palm tree under which he was sleeping. Every morning too, the Chief put his hand, wet with black paint, on his right shoulder and on his left buttock cheek, because the imprints faded when O'Neill moved at night. Then he pulled the Colonel behind him to take him outside of the village to work until sunset, until he was exhausted. And every night Daniel would secretly visit Jack under "his" palm tree and they talked together, kissed each other caressed each other and they made love. 

O'Neill, now called Niil (his first name's adaptation in Itami), spent six months transporting dead wood, palms leaves and boughs, repairing fishing nets, collecting coconuts, cutting trees, digging dugouts in trunks, carving paddles, etc. and he also learned the language of the inhabitants of the island of Poa, as well as its culture. At the end of this period, the Chief let him work alone, under the supervision of a guard. The guard was there to protect his Chief's "possession", not to watch O'Neill who had become a good slave, obedient, docile, hard working and who would not run away any more because he was domesticated!

* * *

O'Neill was fishing in the river using a harpoon when the guard who was standing near him suddenly collapsed without a sound, two arrows sticking out of his chest. The Colonel immediately flattened himself behind a rock and saw two warriors coming towards him. Their naked bodies were covered with ash and their faces painted in white in imitation of a human skull. They each had a black belt fastened around their waists holding a stone knife, and they each held a bow and had a quiver filled with arrows on their backs. They stood ready to shoot. Jack collected his harpoon and tightened it. He remembered that the Harrii were the neighbors and enemies of the Itami tribe and it was the first time he had ever seen them. The Harrii warriors had made several raids on the village already and had stolen five women. They stole children too, but not to rape them and make them their slaves, but to eat them. They were cannibals.

Daniel suddenly came out of the jungle heading towards the river. O'Neill trembled with fear for the man he loved because the two Harrii warriors had seen him and were going to kill him. He saw them looking at the dead Itami warrior before moving in his direction. Jack suddenly appeared from behind the rock where he had hidden and brandished his harpoon, charging at them. He hit the first man with the handle, breaking his weapon in two, then jumped like a tiger on the second man as the other one fell to his knees, half knocked out. They both crashed to the ground. One warrior managed to release his bow and seize his knife. O'Neill avoided a mortal blow to the chest then swung a punch at his opponent's face, making the man shout more from surprise than pain, and move back, with his lips parted. O'Neill took advantage of his surprise - it was probably the first time the native had received a punch - and he kicked him hard in the stomach. A sharp pain made the Harrii warrior double over. He vomited on his feet and fell. The Colonel moved back, glanced at the first warrior, still unconscious, and then saw several Itami warriors on the bank behind him who were looking at him with admiration. Daniel, whose life he had saved (and who had been out looking for help) threw himself against his lover and kissed him with ardor and passion. Jack returned his kiss.

"The Harrii were going to kill me." Daniel said embracing his partner. You saved my life!"

O'Neill nodded, 

"And you saved mine. Do you remember that giant octopus which wanted to drown me?"

"Of course I do... my hero."

When one of the warriors who had watched the fight told him what he had seen, the native with the crown of blue and green feathers nodded appreciatively and approached O'Neill. Jack immediately placed himself on all fours in front of his master and lowered his head as a sign of submission, as he had done for the past six months. To his very great surprise Juju raised him and removed the noose from around his neck. Then, with his palm, the Chief erased the two black imprints of his hand, which he had on his tanned skin as symbols of his servitude. The Colonel deduced by this gesture that Juju had just freed him. He was not a slave any more. He was a free man again! O'Neill smiled broadly, oh so very happy. He then frowned, surprised then intrigued when the Chief of the Itami tribe took Daniel's hand and placed it in his. He then tightened them both in his. 

"Daneel has po toe Niil!" He said solemnly. 

"Daniel belongs to you O'Neill," Jack translated. "He belongs to me? ... Oh my God!"

Daniel beamed. 

"We are officially married Jack. As you have saved my life, the Chief of the Itami had given me to you as... companion. It is the custom in this tribe. Male/male marriages are accepted on Poa and gay sex is not something unmentionable."

Tears of pure joy rolled on O'Neill's cheeks and he said, 

"Oh Danny! I'm so happy!" 

O'Neill held Daniel tightly against him and purred. The Chief smiled, happy to have a new couple in the tribe, then he left, followed by the others. Two warriors went to kill the two Harrii, and then threw their corpses in the river.

* * *

Later, inside Daniel's hut

Daniel closed the small distance between himself and Jack, cupped his companion's face and gently kissed him. It was a slow, deep, sensual and passionate kiss. O'Neill closed his eyes in pleasure while the rest of him leaned into the kiss. Daniel slid his hands over his lover's lower back and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. The Colonel wrapped his arms around the archaeologist's neck and moved into a long, tender kiss, running his fingers along the other man's pigtails. They parted once they were out of breath. 

Daniel smiled and said, 

"I want you to make love to me Jack, but first let me do this..." 

Daniel caressed Jack's shoulders, and then slid his hands along his muscular arms and then caressed the graying chest hair. He bent towards him and licked and nibbled his nipples, making the older man moan with pleasure. He bent a little more and slid the tip of his tongue into his lover's navel and explored it before licking his flat stomach. 

Daniel then knelt before O'Neill licking his lips with greed. His companion's penis was long, thick and pounding. He teased the tip of the throbbing member with his tongue then took the straining organ in his hand and with his other hand began to massage the other man's testicles. Daniel began masturbating Jack, stroking him just the way he liked. He knew all the sensitive zones of his lover's penis and exactly how he liked to be touched. A wave of pleasure sucked all thought from the Colonel's mind and he began trembling and uttering small rapid squeaks. O'Neill hissed, feeling his lover tease the extremity of his rock hard cock with his tongue. Daniel smiled enjoying the effect he had on the older man then he moved his tongue along Jack's inner thighs, licking the most sensitive places. After that, he licked 'Niil's' testicles and began sucking them, swallowing, sucking, swallowing, repeatedly until his companion was squirming and panting. 

Very slowly Daniel took Jack's long and thick penis into his mouth and stopped halfway to nibble it a little. O'Neill immediately moaned and looked at his lover, sucking his pulsating shaft, slowly, delicately. He closed his eyes and purred, savoring the smooth, warm and wet caress. The younger man increased his movements little by little. Jack began groaning like a dying man and pushed his lover away from him. Daniel uttered a groan of disappointment. The special ops gently brushed his partner's cheek.

"I want to explode deep inside you Danny, not in your mouth, all right? Now be a good boy please and lie on your back."

Daniel immediately complied and said, 

"Slowly and gently, Jack, all right? It's been a long time, use the grease on the table as lube, all right?"

"Yes, love." 

O'Neill coated his fingers with the grease before kneeling down between his lover's opened legs. He then pushed Daniel's knees up to his chest, and then carefully pressed against the tight ring of muscle while the younger man tried to relax as much as possible, then the finger was past his anus and sliding into him. Jack moved it a few times and then withdrew it, only to replace it with two fingers. Soon, the two fingers moved in and out and stretched him, then pressed upward. The archeologist thrashed wildly as he felt the Colonel's fingers scrape his prostate, almost bucking the older man off. O'Neill added a third finger and pumped his fingers in and out until he was sure his partner was ready to be penetrated. Daniel, squirming and panting signaled his approval by stretching his legs wider.

O'Neill then took his burning cock in his hand and pushed against the puckered opening. He felt resistance and pushed a little harder. He took his time, pushing forward and easing back, until the head finally slid inside. Gritting his teeth, Daniel tried to ignore the pain as the purple, hot and leaking crown of his lover's shaft finally breached his body. O'Neill groaned in pleasure when his lover's body clamped down on his penis and he didn't move until the grip eased. Then with a grunt he pushed it in a bit further, then he shoved forward hard and slid all the way home, angling his hips to rub against his lover's prostate. A howl of pleasure was his reward as Daniel pushed mindlessly against him, seeking to recreate the sensation that coursed through his whole body. Jack held himself still to give his partner time to adjust to his size and to savor, too, the feel of being fully sheathed in his lover's body, the feeling of being held in the smooth, hot heat that surrounded him, engulfed him.

O'Neill in heaven breathed, 

"Oh Danny, it's so wonderful..."

Daniel nodded, and moaned with bliss, 

"Yes, it's wonderful Jack... I so missed you and that..."

"Likewise."

When O'Neill saw and felt Daniel writhing he knew his young lover was ready for more, and he slowly pulled back out of him, until just the head of his engorged member remained. Then he thrust forward for the first time and almost came at the blissful sensation. Daniel cried out in both pain and pleasure as Jack slid in and out of him, going faster and deeper each time. He bucked his hips against the older man, rubbed his groin against his partner's, and his erection was straining against his navel. Reaching down, Jack grasped his lover's rock hard cock and stroked it in time with their coupling. Daniel's hand joined his in holding it, and they pumped together in a concert of moans, groans and grunts.

Little by little O'Neill lost control and his thrusts became more rapid and erratic. Daniel purred. The pain had disappeared, replaced only by feelings of pleasure. He suddenly closed his legs around Jack's back and tilted his hips up, holding the older man in place while he ground against his lover mindlessly. O'Neill uttered a low growl when he felt warm muscles clamp around his aching member. He arched, stiffened and his entire body began to shake. His testicles tightened then drew against his body and he climaxed at the same time Daniel's straining shaft erupted, shooting hot strings of semen across his belly. The older man threw his head back and howled out his release, his face contorted in an almost painful pleasure.

O'Neill, utterly spent, boneless, breathing heavily and covered with sweat, fell on top of his lover. He stayed inside Daniel until his cock softened and he had regained some energy. He then rolled off to one side, grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the both of them. Daniel fit himself into his lover's side and hugged Jack close.

"Oh Jack! I just can't ever get enough of you," Daniel purred, before capturing his lover's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Love you too..." O'Neill mumbled before falling asleep.

Daniel snuggled closer to the frail body next to him and placed a little kiss on the other man's chest, just above his heart. With a little happy sigh he closed his eyes, snuggled even closer and fell asleep, dreaming of their coming days together.

* * *

O'Neill woke up the following morning in Daniel's hut, or rather Daneel's (Daniel translated in Itami), which was his, too, from now on. He was utterly happy in the arms of his companion sprawled next to him. All night long they had made love, then talked, then made love again, then talked again, then fallen asleep, then woken up, then made love again then talked again, finally falling asleep, exhausted. 

The Colonel let Daniel sleep, and then left the hut. He saw Ujua the sorcerer coming towards him. 

"Haa Juju me naa mee eaan," the native said.

O'Neill nodded and followed the old man into Juju's big hut. His first reflex when he saw the Chief of the Itami tribe was to place himself on all fours in front of him and to lower his head, in sign of submission, as he was in the habit of doing. Juju raised him.

"Toe moona noi eaan Niil, "he said. 

The Colonel blinked, very surprised. 

"I? I'm a warrior? Meo moona noi?'

The sorcerer shook his head negatively. 

"Naa mapa not."

"Not yet? ... Oh yes! It's true, I have to give evidence of my bravery before becoming a warrior officially ... I am ready to undergo the tests. Be omene arimaa nato."

The two natives were satisfied. 

"Toe kaluma nere Alua," the old man said to O'Neill, pushing him towards the door of the big hut. 

O'Neill nodded. 

"Yes, I am going to dedicate myself to Alua, Ujua."

* * *

Ujua covered O'Neill's body with mud, from his head to his feet, so that he could be one with the earth then he ordered him to go down in a deep pit, which was located somewhere in the heart of the jungle. The Colonel complied. He took some liana to use as a rope for when he needed to descend into the big hole. It had been dug by the first Itami to pray to Alua, the God of the earth, whom they considered to be their creator. Jack let himself down slowly into the darkness. When he had reached the bottom of the deep hole, he pulled twice at the liana and Ujua brought it back up. O'Neill then sat down in the stagnant water, covered with insects. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them crawling or running over his skin and felt also felt the cold overwhelming his body bit by bit. He sighed. He was going to spend 48 hours here, praying to Alua. He heard Ujua ask him to begin to pray to the god of the earth, to accept him as one of his children and he did it.

* * *

48 hours later 

Having shaved all the hair off his companion and kissed him on the mouth, very proud that he'd become a warrior, Daniel accompanied O'Neill to the center of the village where the men, women and children had assembled. All of them wanted to attend the ceremony, which was going to prove Niil's bravery and to make him a warrior, officially.

* * *

Ujua ordered O'Neill to lie down over the stone of ceremony, a flat gray rock, and then using a stony knife as sharp as a razor, he began to cut the shoulders, the chest and the belly. Jack gritted his teeth and suppressed a cry of pain in his throat. He gazed into the old sorcerer's eyes, without moaning and without moving, to show him and the Itami people that he was brave and a master over his suffering. When Ujua had finished drawing the ritual motifs of the Itami warriors on his skin with his "blade", he slid small pebbles into the cuts, which would raise the scars in relief, highlighting them. When Ujua had finished, he poured some water on the blood, which stained O'Neill's shoulders, chest and belly, and wiped them with leaves, being careful not to move the small pebbles that he had carefully placed between the flesh and the skin. He then declared that Niil had been successful in the first test. Immediately, shouts of pleasure rose among the crowd. 

Ujua then bent towards Jack and ordered him to open his mouth, which he did reluctantly. The former slave knew that the sorcerer was going to make him swallow an atrocious laxative, intended to cleanse him of all his past sins. He knew that he was not going to be able to master his suffering this time, because the mixture contained different concentrated peppers, bitter and acid saps of trees and water. The potion was going to burn his stomach and the intestinal walls. 

Ujua raised O'Neill's head and the Colonel drank the thick, brown liquid. As soon as the potion made contact with his tongue, Jack began moaning and crying. When it poured down his throat, he started to twist with pain and he shouted. When the liquid reached his stomach, Jack arched and roared with all the force of his lungs. The roaring went on and on, and then when he did not have any more breath, it changed into long, drawn out groans. 

O'Neill fell from the stone of ceremony, spasms shaking his twisted body. He began moaning, curled up on himself and burst into tears. He finally lost consciousness. Ujua nodded, satisfied. By agreeing to undergo the second test, Niil had made a success of it. He announced it to the crowd then asked two men to lay the future warrior down on the stone of ceremony, which they did immediately.

Ujua slapped O'Neill to awaken him, and when he opened his eyes a moment later, poured a liquid into his mouth intended to calm the burns from the potion and to re-hydrate him. Jack sighed with pleasure when he smiled to the old man to thank him. Ujua helped him to sit down and held out a pipe, the bowl of which was filled with a powerful hallucinogenic drug. O'Neill sighed with relief. It was the last test destined to reveal his animal totem, which he would then paint on his shield so that it could protect him during a fight. He brought the pipe to his lips and took some puffs. Quickly, he felt the effects of the drug: his body became soft then seemed to become very light. The stabbing pains disappeared and his vision blurred. Colored lights drifted past Jack's eyes, dilating his pupils, and he grinned blissfully.

"Jeez! I'm stoned!" he breathed.

O'Neill closed his eyes and suddenly came face to face with a Bengal tiger, which roared. The wild beast approached him, and then sniffed at him before licking his right leg. The Colonel placed himself on all fours in front of the powerful and dangerous animal, and then rolled on his back and stretched out, showing the tiger that had submitted himself to it. The tiger roared again then bit Jack on his neck. O'Neill felt nothing, the blood didn't pour, but on the other hand, Niil saw his skin becoming covered with brown fur, and when he sat down he noted that it faded to off-white at his stomach. It was streaked with black lines at the back, the sides, arms and legs. His ears had become round, stained with black on the inside. When Jack opened his mouth to roar, he felt that his canines had lengthened. He saw too that his nails had become claws. The tiger licked his face, and then it went away. O'Neill placed himself on all fours again and followed the wild animal, and a moment later became a real tiger and the female tiger's mate. Ujua, Juju and Daniel moved back, at the same moment surprised and frightened, and all the others imitated them immediately when O'Neill, on all fours, came at them, showing his teeth, roaring. Jack suddenly jumped up like a tiger on top of his companion, knocked him down on the ground and groaned a moment, sniffing at his skin, before rubbing his cheeks against his affectionately. Jack lay down on top of his lover and licked his face, then closed eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Much later

O'Neill was awakened by the small and wet kisses of his lover, who covered his face with them, smiling. 

"Vee opuade edera aate yoou Niil," the young man said to the Colonel. "You became a warrior O'Neill."

O'Neill smiled too. 

"Yes, I became an aate-a warrior." He tenderly caressed his lover's cheek. "I love you so much Daniel. And I want you. Lie on your back and don't move." 

Daniel complied happily. O'Neill knelt between his lover's legs and lapped at his scrotum. The younger man let out choked little gasps then uttered soft sounds of pleasure. Jack took his partner's warm and hardening shaft in his mouth, and with lips, teeth, and tongue, he brought Daniel to a gasping, shuddering climax. As the first few waves of orgasm began, Daniel felt his body begin to tremble, then he shuddered when he felt his testicles tighten. Suddenly his whole body was shaking and his body stiffened as he came. Jack tasted the hot salty fluid, swallowed a little of it, then took the rest of Daniel's semen to lubricate his rock hard penis. He then worked one slicked finger into his companion's anus, very gently.

Daniel groaned and said: 

"Yes... aaah... yes, yes, yes."

O'Neill carefully worked a second finger inside his lover, massaging, and stretching where the other man was so tight. Daniel screamed and shuddered when his partner found his prostate and brushed it. He stiffened and clenched his jaws and teeth and his gluteus muscles. Then he relaxed bit by bit as Jack caressed his inner thighs and testicles. 

"Move onto your elbows and knees Daniel, please."

Daniel complied hurriedly. "Fuck me, Jack! Now!"

O'Neill put a generous amount of grease onto his fingers then kissed and caressed his way down his lover's back. Then he gently lifted the other man's hips, spread his ass cheeks and began to massage Daniel's anus. Below him, the younger man writhed and let out loud moans and groans signaling his approval and enthusiasm with what was happening. Jack worked two fingers back into his partner, twisting and stroking again. When he felt sure he wouldn't hurt Daniel he eased another finger inside and began to stroke. O'Neill then added another finger and grease as he opened and stretched his lover ready to accommodate him. 

O'Neill slapped Daniel on the ass and said, 

"I think you're ready, Danny." Then he placed his rock hard penis at the entrance and slowly began to enter. He gradually buried himself to the root, enjoying the hot tightness and smoothness, and held himself still whilst Daniel's muscles relaxed. Then he began to slowly thrust. 

This wonderful pleasure shut down Daniel's brain and he lost himself in all the delicious sensations that assailed his body, thrashing his head back and fourth. O'Neill found what he hoped to be the right angle for him to hit his partner's prostate, and began to thrust a little harder and faster, riding his lover. Daniel started to move in perfect time with Jack, back slightly arched. The Colonel screamed in mind-blowing bliss. He could feel the heat gathering in his testicles. Could feel the desire tightening in his belly. 

[It won't be long now,] he thought. 

"Oh, God, that's so good, so damned good!" O'Neill babbled in near delirium. 

O'Neill suddenly withdrew, eliciting a growl of loss from Daniel, rolled him on his back then leaned down and kissed the man sweetly, arranging his legs over his shoulders, rolling him forward. Jack then centered his cock against his lover's entrance and thrust forward with all his length. As his prostate was again caressed from the new angle, the young man howled and grasped Jack's arms in a strong grip. 

O'Neill resumed his fucking, rocking Daniel with deep full thrusts. The young man jerked his buttocks back to meet Jack's hard penis and cried out hoarsely with every movement, from pure pleasure. O'Neill made his lover cum too, caressing his blood-engorged penis while rubbing himself against Daniel's back like a cat, and nibbling his throat and his chin. 

The Colonel continued to pump in and out of Daniel. His strokes were long, slow, and lazy but soon his movements became more urgent and he began a powerful driving rhythm, each thrust slamming his lover down against the blanket of plaited palms. He panted, trembled, with sweat streaming down his body. Daniel under Jack cried out in enraptured shouts, at the edge of unconsciousness. Blood beating in his temples O'Neill thrust into Daniel faster, pulling the buttocks against his stomach, with a rough drive, going as far as possible. 

Daniel exploded first with a hoarse cry and collapsed back on the blanket. O'Neill exploded too splashing his partner's chest and belly with his semen. He glanced down at his Danny sprawled on the plaited palms, totally spent, utterly limp and boneless. Little tremors and ripples coursed through his flesh. He was sweating and gasping for air. He lay down on top of Daniel and the two men stayed like this, exhausted but still tingling with pleasure, until Daniel began to feel squashed by his lover's weight and urged him off him. 

Daniel then stretched out contentedly as he took a few minutes to catch his breath, dizzy from his post coital haze. He rolled onto his back and settled O'Neill on his chest, caressing as much of him as he could easily reach. He smiled and said, 

"Good morning Jack."

"Good morning Danny boy."

* * *

Two days later

Numerous Harrii suddenly attacked the village of the Itami in the middle of the night and surprised and killed many warriors in their huts while they slept. They took their women and their children. 

As soon as O'Neill returned to the village the following morning, having spent two days and two nights at sea, fishing (Daniel was still fishing on the other side of Poa), Juju told him what had happened. The Colonel immediately decided to go to the village of the Harrii to free the women and the children who were still alive, because some of them had doubtless already been killed and eaten. With the agreement of the Chief of the tribe, Jack assembled the remaining warriors and went to the river, which marked the border between the territory of the Itami and of the Harrii. 

O'Neill and his troops faced and killed numerous Harrii warriors on the way. But a wounded man managed to run away and Jack knew that he was going to warn his chief of their coming. The element of surprise was gone! After hours of walking, O'Neill and his men reached the enemies' village to find them assembled and ready to fight them. The special ops officer judged that there were six times as many of them, making it six to one. The Harrii warriors shot their first round of arrows... 

The battle lasted more than an hour and ended in a hand-to-hand fight, the warriors using their flint knives. There was no more than a handful of Itami left alive, and the Harrii were still numerous. O'Neill sent out nearly all of his men to free the prisoners and, flanked by only two warriors, he continued to fight. The remaining Itami fought like lions against their opponents, one against eight, or one against nine sometimes. Jack found himself alone at the end of half an hour in front of more than 50 warriors. He was exhausted, covered with wounds, some serious, and was staggering. O'Neill suddenly saw lots of Itami warriors commanded by Juju approaching in the distance. The chief beckoned to him and the Colonel smiled. The reinforcements had arrived. The prisoners were going to be able to return to the village without being afraid of being re-captured by the Harrii. 

The chief of the Harrii saw the Itami reinforcements and ordered all his warriors to go and face them. He remained alone in front of O'Neill and approached him, his gaze cold and cruel as he clutched his bloodstained knife in his hand. O'Neill tensed his muscles and squeezed his fingers around the handle of his flint knife, also stained with blood. The two men dashed and collided like two ibexes. Each plunged their knife in the other's chest, and then they both stepped away from each other at the same time and collapsed, morally injured. The Chief of the Itami knelt down near Jack, distraught, and tried to put pressure on the wound. There was blood everywhere. Niil's skin was already cold to the touch and his breathing was shallow.

"Mea nattoo ..." O'Neill said. 

Juju nodded sadly. Niil was going to die, yes.

"Danny ... love... you."

O'Neill's panting was transformed into chopped sobs. The cold grew bit by bit in his chest, his ears were buzzing, then his body began to get heavy and he felt himself sliding into a dark abyss. Jack choked for a few seconds, had one last start, and then stopped breathing. A last sigh escaped from his lips and he slowly closed his eyes. He was dead. Two seconds later, he vanished... and materialized aboard an Asgard ship beside Daniel who had been teleported in the room shortly before. 

The young man roared and thought he was going to die from sorrow when he saw the corpse of his companion. He threw himself against him, buried his face against the immobile chest, soiled by paint, sweat and blood, and burst into tears. It was a pain of such magnitude that he felt like his heart would explode in his chest. 

The door opened and Carter, Teal' c and Thor entered the room. Embarrassed by the two men's nakedness Sam hesitated some seconds before joining them. Teal'c who didn't care was at their side in a flash. Having pushed Daniel aside from the Colonel's inert body he noticed that the Tau'ri was dead. He looked up at Thor and told him, 

"O' Neill is dead. I think of it time for you to test to your new device."

The small gray alien nodded, then one moment later, O' Neill's dead body vanished again. 

Daniel leaned into Sam, who had slipped an arm around his shoulders and felt her friend rubbing circles on his bare back, soothing him much as she would a child, 

"Thor is going to resuscitate the Colonel, Daniel. The Asgard scientists have created a machine which acts like a Goa'uld sarcophagus, but which hasn't its perverse effects. The Colonel will be alive again soon. You will be lovers once more."

Tears of pure joy replaced tears of immense pain on Daniel's pale cheeks, 

"Is that true?" he breathed, "He'll live again?"

Sam nodded, 

"Yes Daniel, that's true." She kissed the young man on his forehead. "I'm happy to see you again. I was sure that you were both still alive on the planet."

"Why didn't you send us a lifeboat, and blankets, and food and water?' Daniel asked, intrigued.

Carter let out a long sigh, 

"We tried Daniel, but we had a major problem with the gate. Once the problem was resolved, we sent a UAV to find you, but you weren't in the vicinity of the Stargate. The UAV flew over some islands and we did see people there, and we hoped that you were there, alive and well. As I deduced the DHD wasn't functioning anymore. Using a mini submarine we discovered that the device had been damaged. It took us almost seven months to find a vessel here. Thor localized your bio- signature and transported you has on board, then the colonel appeared here in his turn ... 

Teal'c removed his BDU jacket and placed it on Daniel's shoulders before raising him up to his feet. 

"Thor has prepared a cabin for you Daniel Jackson, come with me. You need to rest."

Daniel refused to move, 

"No, I don't want to rest! Not now Teal' c. I want to see Jack." 

Thor nodded, 

"Follow me Doctor Jackson, please."

* * *

Later

Daniel bent towards O'Neill and brushed his lips with his fingers before kissing them. The Colonel slowly opened his eyes and saw his lover near him, smiling and crying with happiness. 

The young man grinned then said, 

"Hey! I was sure of it. The Prince Charming's kiss has worked! Hello, my sleeping love. " 

A slow smile spread across Jack's features. 

"I wasn't sleeping. I was dead, wasn't I?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Yes you were. But Thor used an Asgard version of a sarcophagus to bring you back. " He gestured to Thor wanting him to come to him. 

The little gray alien joined the two men. 

"Hello O'Neill!" he said.

"Hi Thor buddy." 

"How do you feel O'Neill?" 

"I'm alive, and still a bit groggy and disoriented, and I'm thirsty and hungry too I think."

Thor nodded then said; 

"I'm going to leave you both now. You need rest. Goodbye Doctor Jackson, O'Neill." 

Thor went away. 

Daniel kissed and licked O'Neill's lips, parting them. He delved inside, exploring with his tongue and nibbling his bottom lip. 

"Mmmmmm..." Jack purred. 

The linguist took the Colonel's pajama jacket off. He then removed his trousers with a predatory smile, like a cat's for a mouse. He then rubbed himself to his groin. "Oh! No, Danny not this evening." 

Daniel giggled. 

"Don't tell me that you have a migraine?" 

O'Neill had to give a small laugh at that. 

"No, I'm simply far too tired to make love. Forgive me." 

Daniel nodded. "I understand, my love. Very well! Then we're going to sleep, both of us." 

Daniel slipped himself between the sheets then he came to snuggle up to his lover, so happy to have found him. 

THE END


End file.
